The present disclosure generally relates to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to calibration of amplifier gain that may be implemented in front-end circuitry of a radio frequency system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless data communication with another electronic device and/or a communication network, such as a Wi-Fi network and/or a cellular network. Generally, a radio frequency system may include an antenna and front-end circuitry, for example, implemented at least in part in a transceiver integrated circuit (IC). To wirelessly transmit data, the front-end circuitry may output an analog representation of the data as an analog electrical signal and the antenna may modulate electromagnetic (e.g., radio) waves based at least in part on the analog electrical signal. Additionally or alternatively, the antenna may output an analog representation of received (e.g., incident) electromagnetic waves as an analog electrical signal and the front-end circuitry may process the analog electrical signal, for example, to convert the analog electrical signal into a digital electrical signal to facilitate subsequent processing.
However, at least in some instances, an electronic device may be implemented such that its transceiver integrated circuit is located some distance away from an antenna, for example, when its radio frequency system includes multiple antennas implemented at disparate locations in the electronic device. As such, one or more electrical connectors, such as a wire, a cable, a conductive trace, and/or the like, may be coupled between the transceiver integrated circuit and the antenna. Generally, when an electrical signal is passed (e.g., communicated or transmitted) therethrough, an electrical connector may introduce some amount of loss on the electrical signal, for example, due to its inherent impedance. Moreover, similar to an antenna, incident electromagnetic waves may induce electrical current in an electrical connector, which, at least in some instances, may introduce noise in an electrical signal concurrently being communicated through the electrical connector, for example, by distorting the electrical signal. In other words, when not properly accounted for, implementing one or more electrical connectors in a radio frequency system may affect (e.g., reduce) communication reliability provided by the radio frequency system.